I Love Your Every Colour
by Cheshire-Poison
Summary: [Luna's pov, chapter 6 after a LONGGGGG hiatus, lunaxremus] Luna's life chronicled through love affairs, letters, and Remus.
1. Besides, There Were No Tinglies

I Love Your Every Colour

Summary: Ron and Hermione are finally getting married! The day starts out beautifully, old and new friends gathering alike for the oh-so-obvious couple. Luna Lovegood witnesses it all from where she's standing, caught between an old crush, a new love, and a destiny. (Implied self mutilation, told from Luna's p.o.v, LunaxRemus)

Disclaimer: J. K Rowling owns all the wonderful miraculous characters, I just play with them.

Note: HBP spoilers ahead, ye be fairly warned. And there's not a whole ton of the ceremony, exchanging of vows, etc, because I imagine Luna would pay more attention to her environment then the ceremony itself, she always gave me the impression of being in two planes at once in the books. Oh, and apologies, I don't speak British so the speech might be off, but I'm willing if someone would like to help!

SCROLL ONE-- _Besides_, there were no tinglies.

* * *

You could only have wished to see a fairytale love like that nowadays. It's the best day of both their lives, the smiles are bright, the dresses and tuxedos are tailored to fit every body, the magic is perfectly on queue. Everything is falling into place so brilliantly, it's like the stars had all aligned to say they are meant to be.

My two best friends, among many others, are getting married today. She looks radiating in the strapless white dress of her dreams, he very handsome in his cut perfect tuxedo. I'm seated next to the family. Fleur Delacour, Ginny Weasley, and Angelina Johnson are the bridesmaids, Ginny being the matron of honour. She looks beautiful too, in her off-white dress, as do the other girls. Harry Potter is right next to Ron, playing the best man. Next to him is Neville Longbottom, my boyfriend, and beside him is Bill Weasley. There were many choices for the grooms party, considering the whole family was a basic male unit, with only two females to the six males. Ron had been convinced at the last minute to pick one of the two elder Weasley's, suspiciously with a happily jumping Fleur next to him. I swear she's Veela.

I look suspiciously around me and note other guests, mostly old Hogwarts students. Surprisengly enough, Draco Malfoy is seated towards the back, smiling without a hint of the locks in his eyes normally there. Almost even more surprisengly, he isn't attached to anyone. Maybe Parkinson dumped him?

They exchange vows, Hermione commenting on how red Ron's ears are. He grins that usual gitgrin and my heart sinks in that moment. Wasn't I over him? Nothing had happened, he'd always loved Hermione. I was always Loony Luna, two years his junior. The crazy girl with radish earrings, butterbeer bottle caps on her necklace and her wand stuck behind her ear. Uh oh.

I reach up inconspicously and finger the hair around my ear. Oh, thank goodness. My wand isn't there. But where is it?

"Looking for this?" A woman's voice says cheerily from behind me "Wotcher!"

I break into a huge grin and turn around, gently making sure not to damage the ruffles on my dress.

"Tonks?" I ask, watching the ends of her long brown hair turn pink as her nose scrunches up in concentration "oh my God!" I nearly squeal but she hands back my wand quickly. I look around for Remus Lupin, my old Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. He seems to be nowhere in sight.

"Where's Remus?"

"Oh," she looks sombre and leans back "you haven't been with the whole Order for awhile, have you?"

I shake my head worriedly and turn back around as she nods, to watch the bride and groom kiss. I cheer along with the rest of them as the pair happily glides down the aisle and into a large tent to perform some rites. I stand, not bothering to follow the crowd, instead choosing to talk to Tonks.

"So...?"

"So what?" she says, pulling up a chair and waving her wand, two butterbeers floating through the air towards us.

"Remus...or Professor Lupin I should call him" I giggle but stop as soon as I spot the look on her face.

"We...didn't make it, I..." she looks at my wide eyes and puts on a smile "I wasn't his mate."

"Oh...did you get fuzzy feelings everywhere you touched bare skin? Did he ever show you his eyes change colour?" I ask, prying into the breakup.

"No...to both questions. What're you hinting at Loony?" I smile at my old nickname. It always has stuck.

"Just signs of werewolves and their mates. And, just so you know, I'm not that loony anymore."

"I'll miss my Loony Luna, you always were great fun to find out weird things from, I guess we all grow up sometime," she says, picking herself up from the chair and taking a deep breath "should we face the music?"

"Ay, I think we shall," I offer my arm to her and my butterbeer bracelet clinks. I really couldn't let go completely.

"Grown up a bit, but you're still my same old Loony," she says affectionatly and takes my arm. I raise my head, she does the same, and we stride into the tent, heaving butterbeers and giggling.

* * *

Later, as I'm sitting at a table with Neville and Harry, I sigh as I see Hermione and Ron begin the dance. The band plays a quiet but sweet tune, and they dance around the floor, bubbles floating up from open pools of water around it. I close my eyes and scald myself. This is a wedding, why am I not happy? It's surely not Ron?

"Luna? Luna Lovegood?" I open my eyes and look up at a fairly unrecognizable man. He smiles gently down at me and my mind snaps awake.

"Professor Lupin?" I stand up and hug him. He smiles jovially, a child like enthusiasm sparkling in them.

"Not Professor anymore, my how you've grown!" he says, taking my hands and stretching me away from him to take me into account. I twirl around with his hand above my head and he laughs heartily.

"I finally got out of the short stage!" I giggle out and place my hands on my hips, to straighten out the dress. Neville coughs behind me. He always was a bit jealous.

"I do indeed see that! Would you care for a dance?" he asks as the band strikes up another slow song. I nod and curtsy as he pulls me out onto the dance floor. He places his arm gently under mine, sliding it onto my waist and I place my arm on his shoulder, my gloved hand linking with his in the air. He begins twirling me around the dance floor, guiding my every move.

"So how are you? It seems so long since I've seen you," he asks and smiles charmingly at me. I stare up into his amber honey eyes and smile, the fairy's on the ceiling blurry in my vision. It seems like magic...well it would be, wouldn't it? I giggle inconspiciously.

"I don't believe I've ever said something that funny" he says and smiles at me.

"Sorry, I was just thinking," I take a peek at my feet, and as we twirl I get a glance at Neville, who now seems to be glaring at us "oh, yes, well. Neville's my boyfriend. I'm afraid he's shooting daggars with his eyes at you right now."

"I can handle our dear friend Neville Longbottom, as I remember it, how is his grandmother?"

"Oh, she's hanging on," I giggle "I know it sounds mean, but I believe she knew Nicolas Flamel, and probably received some immortality potion from him."

"I see...and your career?"

"I took over editor in chief from my Father for the Quibbler, and I write also," I blush and my eyes widen as I see Tonks across the way "And you and Tonks?"

"Oh, we've been split up for some time now. She's not my mate, though I'm sure you know plenty about my species Luna," he laughs gently and I look back into his eyes, seeing a hint of indigo colouring making a ring around the normal amber honey colour.

"Yes, I do," I smile, having spent much of my time with my Father, treating him with new potions every month "And how is Bill doing? He did become a werewolf, I assume?"

"Oh yes indeed, but he and Fleur have been married for about ten years now, happily, of course."

"Nothing went wrong? That's a surprise, Fleur always struck me as one to place a high amount of importance on looks."

"Indeed she did to me too, dearest Luna, it's so sweet to see you grow up so much," he smiles with a hint of sadness behind his eyes as the indigo that had been becoming more prominant now starts to turn to blue "did you retain any of your youth?"

"Oh yes of course Professor," I say as the music starts to die down "I just grew up a bit once my responsibilities began lagging down on me."

We both let go and I hold up my wrist to show him my butterbeer bracelet. He raises a hand and smiles, his eyes turning a more gold colour now.

"Professor?"

"Remus, just Remus."

We both sit down at the table with Neville, who is looking grum, as Harry has gone off to dance with Katie Bell, who is now married to Oliver Wood, super star of Puddlemere United.

"I thought only the mates of werewolves were allowed to see their eyes change colour?"

"That is indeed true Luna."

"But I saw your eyes changing colour on the dance floor."

"Well, I can rightfully assume, you can figure that out yourself," he says, grasps myglovedhand and kisses it like a gentlemen meeting a lady "I should be off though. I see another male coming into the prowl." He smiles and excuses himself away from the table, including Neville.

"What was that about then?" Neville asks calmly, with a hint of anger in his voice.

"I don't know, I believe he just suggested I was his mate," I giggle "I think our old Professor's had a bit of fire whiskey and too much Honeyduke's chocolate."

"What if it's true?"

* * *

I pause. "It's not true Neville, you know it isn't. Father has shown me his eyes for certain colours. Besides, I didn't get any tinglies when he was holding me."

Suddenly there's another prescence next to me and I look up, locking eyes with a cold hard stare and gasping a bit.

"Finally rid of your old self Lovegood?"

"Oh, you're not here to insult me Malfoy, it's a wedding!"

"No, I wandered over here to ask you to dance."

"That sounded more like a command then a request."

"Well I, Draco Malfoy, humbly request one dance with the lovely Luna Lovegood."

"Yes then Good Sir."

He holds out his hand and I take it, his thin frame leading me out onto the dance floor. I can't imagine what Neville is thinking right now. And when did I get so bloody popular? I haven't grown that much!

He takes me close to him and wraps his arms around my waist. I follow suit and place my arms around his neck, his cheek pressing dangerously close to my face.

"I know what you're thinking."

"I don't."

He laughs quietly under his breath.

"You're wondering why I asked you to dance."

"I'm wondering why you asked me to dance. Curious yes, but not what I was thinking."

"Then what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about Remus."

"Remus Lupin? The old DADA teacher?"

"Yes, he's right over there," I indicate to where Remus is standing, giving his best wishes to Hermione and Ron. My dance partner twirls me to get a good look at Remus.

"My, he _does_ look bloody scruffy."

Slightly irritated, I smile serenly and ask "Where's Mrs. Draco Malfoy this evening?" knowing full well he doesn't have one.

"She is in my arms right now."

The smile on my face cracks and I stare grimly at him "What're you playing at Malfoy? You know I'm with Neville."

"Longbottom?" he laughs "Sorry to say it Darling, but Longbottom's still pouty about losing Granger."

"Hermione? What do you mean?" I glance around to see Neville glaring at Ron and Hermione, who are now resting at the head of the table in the centre of the room. I turn back around quickly and gulp.

Taking a tighter grip on Draco's collar, I pull him close and whisper "Tell me."

"Well, you see, our dear Weasley doesn't know you have that crush on him now does he?"

"I don't have a crush on him, I was a teenage girl, and now he's married. There will never be any chance of me and him, ever." I face the facts I know deep down are true. My stomach does another turn, probably upset at me. A mental image of my stomach leaving me forever with a suit case pops unwillingly into my mind.

"I see. Besides the point, onto business. Ever since two weeks ago, since the wedding's been closing in on us, have you noticed a change in Longbottom?"

I think back quickly and memories flash around my brain, voices yelling in my ears from the recent past.

"Yes, he's been home a lot earlier than ever," I say quietly, my voice growing shallow. It's not that Neville and I live together, I just usually spend most of my time at his house close by Hogsmeade.

"You look lovely in gloves, I should add. Never wondered why?"

I shake my head, my sheet blonde hair moving rapidly against his cheek so he feels it.

"He's been sleeping with Granger."

* * *

C&C always appreciated! Have a good one, ja ne! 


	2. Are You Happy?

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter, I just play out my imagination with 'em.

* * *

"Excuse me?" I ask quickly, my knees going a bit wobbly underneath me.

"Lovegood! Luna, you're not that light," Draco panics and gathers me in his arms before I fall.

"He's...he's been sleeping with Hermione?" my grip goes limp on his shoulders and neck and I feel the tears begin to well in my eyes.

"Luna..." Draco whispers, still holding me up. The liquid ice that usually floats through his voice is suddenly gone and it hits me heavy into reality. I take a deep breath, gathering my thoughts as Tonks floats into my vision, walking towards Draco and I.

"No, I'm fine," I say quickly and place a bright smile on my features "It's good to know (I take another deep breath here), it's good that I know before I do anything stupid."

"Luna?" Tonks asks, pulling me away from Draco and glaring viciously at him. He raises his arms in defeat and I flash him a look of grateful regret.

"Thank you Draco, for the dance, even though it's not really over," I smile dsitractedly and glance at the floor "Um, I think I'll save you a dance later, if you'd like?"

"I'd enjoy that very much Luna, I'm...I do hope you won't loathe the sight of me in awhile," he says and for a moment I almost suspect he was going to say 'I'm sorry'...but that's against every Malfoy's morals.

"You best watch your back Malfoy, after all you've done," Tonks glares at him again and he looks hopelessly at me. I plaster on another fake smile and Tonks leads me away from him, towards the Woman's lavatories. I stumble slightly as I see the look on Neville's face, a mixture of hatred for Ron and affection for Hermione as he glances vindictively towards the head table. My knees go weak again. How can he not see me?

"Luna, Luna! Wake up!" I hear a voice vaguely yelling at me through the haze in my vision. I push out the voice as I sit on the lavatory sinks, my arms slung uselessly in between my knees and a glazed expression on my face.

"Luna," I hear vaguely again as I drift between my thoughts "You have to snap out of it."

I ignore it once again, except this voice sounds a little different. I don't place any importance on it, the blurry apparitions floating around my face getting larger and smaller. I guess they're pacing. Did Neville ever pace over me? When I was working late at The Quibbler, did he ever worry that a spell had gone wrong and killed me off? Did he even bloody care!

My shoulders heave slightly as a tear runs down my cheek. I shake my head almost unconciously and pull my hands together, both feeling numb to my body. Every muscle in my body goes weak.

"Is she all right?" Another odd voice asks. I unconciously think 'Harry Potter'.

"Harry..." I say distractedly, looking down at my hands. No crying, no crying...

"Luna, it's me, Harry, can you look at me?" I feel his hands run over mine and envelope securely into his. I obey his gentle command and look up towards the source of his voice.

"Harry..." I say quietly again. Too strong to cry, nothing hurts...pain is weakness leaving the body.

"Yes, Luna it's me, I'm here with Tonks and Professor Lupin," he says quietly, like he's talking to a suicide case "Tonks said something happened with Draco Malfoy, did he do something to you?"

"No" I say and another tear escapes from my eye. I pull Harry's hands away angrily and fling myself from the sink counter. I start determintedly towards the lavatory door.

"Luna, NO!" Harry's voice rings through my ears as a pair of arms encase my waist and pull me back. I struggle against the intruder without saying a word, thrashing my legs furiously. One of my periwinkle heels falls off my foot and clanks against the tile. The arms don't give up and I slump down, falling to the floor with a gentle thump. The tile is cold I think distractedly as I realize I'm blocking the doorway and not currently aware of the pain in my foot.

"Excuse me, please," a voice that is not Harry's says and the door stops hitting my foot.

"That...would hurt if I could feel it" I say drearily and try to pick myself up again. I successfully lift my body up and Harry sits me on the sink again. I focus on the three people in front of me, conciously making the effort to not lose myself in thoughts again.

"Everyone enjoying the party then?" I smile.

* * *

"Sometimes I really think you are insane," Tonks smiles at me and wraps her arms around my trembling frame.

"I'm just close. Hey Harry. Remus."

"Luna, you can try and act this off but none of us will believe it," Harry says firmly, a resolute fire burning in his emerald eyes "What happened?"

"Neville..." I sigh.

"Neville what?" Tonks asks.

"Draco told me Neville's been" I pause for a moment, looking into Harry's eyes and seeing genuine worry and concern, if he finds out one of his best friend's has been cheating on his other best friend with Neville he'll be heartbroken "he's been cheating on me."

"He has?" Remus says before Harry and Tonks can get to it. He strides over and places his hands on my waist comfortingly.

"He has" I whine a bit and put on an elongated sad face.

"You said Malfoy told you this? How do we trust Malfoy?" Harry asks logically.

"I never had any reason to not believe Draco, except he said he wants to marry me," I say curiously and feel Remus squeeze my waist tightly.

"He WHAT?" Tonks says incrediously as Harry's mouth drops open. I look up at Remus from my usual staring spot on the floor. He looks straight at me and his eyes begin to turn a slight red tint. I've gotten that colour from Father before. It's anger.

"I'm sorry Remus," I wince slightly as his face returns to it's normal expression and his eyes quickly lose their red tint just to blend into a greyish brown. He looks down at my lap and I feel sorry again "it's just a school type prank he's pulling. He's not serious about it."

"But what if he really does want you and he said that about Neville to get you upset?"

"He's not lying" I say firmly. Tonks stares at me blankly then flashes me a grin and turns her hair purple. I giggle and Harry grins. Remus' eyes turn back to their normal colour. I see him look calmly at Tonks like she's done something evil and lifts me off the counter "We can prove it."

"You're not going to ask him? In the middle of the wedding?" Harry runs his fingers through his jet black hair anxiously as I nod.

"I really ought to, before I do something stupid, like fall in love with him," I ramble quickly so the tears don't get me "and you two ought to leave quietly, this is the Woman's loo, after all." I give them all a quick wink and walk out the door.

* * *

Loosening my arms, I look around to see everyone is still mingling, though I see Ginny Weasley getting up to the megaphone, obviously to toast the bride and groom. Harry and Tonks are soon next to me, we all sit at the same table with Neville and Professor Sprout. She greets me joyfully and recalls in a long and boring story about the time I was bit by the Vampiric Rose. I smile at her and shift quietly over to Neville, placing a hand on his knee and a smile on my face.

"Hello Sugar" I purr and give him a look. He visibly pales and gulps. I smile seductively and run my hand farther up his leg.

Across my viewline I see Ginny stand and everyone else settles down. Remus sits next to me now, Professor Sprout having gotten up and shifted over to the primarilly teachers table. Everyone around claps as Ginny takes the microphone.

"You know how the best man is always supposed to have this hilarious speech ready, a bunch of random stories about school pranks and skipping homework assignments? Well, Harry," Ginny grins down at Harry who gives a humourous little motion with his hand and a murmur of laughter echoes through the crowd "I'd know my brother well, and I know his stories. I love him to death of course. As I do with Hermy, who has the sense to keep my brother on the right path. Sure, we know he dated Lavender, well he more or less snogged her face right off her head, but we all know Ronald-kins as someone who needs a person with a lot of sense in her head. That's Hermione Granger to a tee. They say true love is a soul's recognition of it's counterpart in another and that's very rare these days, so I think I'm right in saying I'm so glad I got to witness it. To the bride and groom."

She raises her glass and so do the rest of us.

"To the bride and groom" repeats through the crowd and everyone unanimously takes a sip of wine and begins to clap. I lean back and set a smirk into place just for Neville. He looks at me oddly as I just smile blanky at him.

"Luna?"

"Yes Sugar?"

"Is there something up?"

"Oh honey, we've got to listen to Harry's speech now, by the way," I say and distract him by pointing to Harry, who's now holding the microphone, sliding my hand further up his thigh he stutters slightly and I grin. I hear a growl but ignore it. "I know you're cheating on me."

"Well, since Ginny took Won-Won over here, this goes out the window," Harry says and flings a few pieces of paper he's holding "I could just say I knew Hermione and Ron were going to end up together from first year in Hogwarts. I could also say Ron was a trouser snake, but that would be unfair to Hermione because she had her share of romance too. Now, that's not to say Ron took a spell of yellow canaries to her every time she snuck out to write a letter," a laugh ensues and a few hands clap "but it's saying that that reminds us how they were meant to be. It was obvious they were polar opposites, and probably will be for the rest of their lives, but it's love that keeps them together, despite Ron's insane habit of saying 'bloody brilliant' and Hermione's compulsion to read, _even though she is finished schooling_!"

I tune out for the rest of the speech as Harry has a tendency to ramble on about his school years. I can feel Neville's pulse going up and his breathing getting shallow. I remove my hand, cross my arms and stare unblinkingly at him.

"What?"

"What? Is that what you have to say to me Neville?" I continue to stare.

"Luna, Princess, this is not the place to discuss this," he says uncomfortably.

"Of course it isn't, that's why we're discussing it right now."

"Do you really think that's appropriate?"

"Do you think it's appropriate to cheat on your girlfriend of ten months Neville?" I get closer to him "Do you think that's right?"

"No?"

"Is that a question?"

"No?"

"It is. No, Neville, it is not right. Come with me."

I take his hand, excuse myself from the table and pull him out into the foyer.

"Are you happy Neville?" I ask in a quite calm voice.

"What?" he says, blown back and defenceless by the unexpected question.

"Are you happy?"

"Am I happy?"

"Neville, I know you hear me you prat."

"Yes, but seriously Luna, am I happy? What is that?"

"You bloody well cheated on me! You went behind my back, you slept with HERMIONE GRANGER!" I pull out my wand, Neville backs off "oh give it bloody up. Silencio!" I place a silencing charm on the door and he looks relieved.

"Yes but-"

"Oh, don't EVEN BOTHER TRYING TO EXPLAIN!" I yell "FORGET EVERYTHING ABOUT ME NEVILLE! After all, I imagine this has been weighing on your conscience for awhile now. And now I know why you've been coming home early, she wasn't there to service you more than I ever could. Well look at what you've got now Neville. Your girlfriend is gone, and your love is married to one of your school friends."

"I...I...Luna, you have to understand-"

"I DO NOT! YOU CHEATED ON ME! I GAVE YOU TEN BLOODY MONTHS OF MY LIFE, MY SPIRIT!" I heave a great sigh "Ten months Neville. I trusted you beyond anyone, and you know what you have? Nothing. You gave me up, and it sounds particullarly conceited, but you gave up the greatest fan of your life when you slept with her that first night. I hope you're happy."

I walk confidently over to the door, even though my legs have turned to jelly, open it slightly and stare back at him "Have a good life Neville. I hope a Shalwart bites you during your sleep."

And I leave him in the foyer, alone forever.

* * *


	3. Burrow ing

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue, we all go home happy. Except the lawyers, who haven't gotten their consultation fees, sorry boys.

* * *

Back at the wedding party, I notice Neville doesn't walk back through the double doors and I smile to myself. I really did love the wanker too. I bend over in my seat gently and take another sip of a Lemon Sherbet. Laced with a bit of Fire Whiskey, it kicks me out of my rapour and causes me to shake my head,  
trying to relieve my noses of familiar alcohol bubbles. Remus laughs roughly next to me.

"Why're you still here?" I ask rudely, a bit drunk. Just a bit though.

"Someone has to take care of you," he says with a smile "Tonks has gone, I don't know where. I suspect she's been beating Mr. Malfoy though."

"Oh, I must go see about that then," I get up blearily, wondering where Tonks could be.

"Woah woah woah, no, Luna I'm afraid you are in no condition to go see about anything right now," he says, pulling me back.

"But Professor," I say, using my whiniest voice "I do remember I promised Draco a dance, and if Tonks has smashed his legs in, well, he'd find it a bit difficult to dance, I believe."

Remus laughs again as I pout, "Well, you'd be right. I think they've gone outside, I'll accompany you." He offers his arm and I take it.

Outside the tent, I look around the courtyard, still grasping my Lemon Sherbet. I take a loud slurp of it and giggle.

"It slurped Remus."

"Yes, so I heard Luna," he smiles down at me "You are funny when you're drunk, you realize?"

"Oh no, I'm not drunk," I protest, slightly emotional, "The world is always spinning like this, correct?"

He barks out a laugh but holds it in and sighs, trying to repress the look of glee on his face.

"Excuse me Remus," I say and give him a good wallop in the stromach "It's not nice to laugh at people. Especially ones who have seen your eyes change."

"Well, that is true," he says morosely, watching as I wander through the garden, just to fling my drink down and lie on the grass.

"Looks like they're not here. Come watch the stars Remus," I call out and soon feel his body slip next to mine. I cradle my arms on my stomach and watch the stars above us. I look over at Remus at one point to see him glance away from me.

"Something wrong?" I say quite soberly.

"No, not at all," he explains "just thinking."

"Oh," I say quietly "they are amazing aren't they? Yes quite, I know you'll say. But have you ever...just watched forever?"

"Watched forever?"

"I know I'll sound ludicrous," I smile at the sky "and I swear this isn't just me being drunk talking, but I watch forever. I watch as people move through their lives, it's just like being a ghost. Then I think that must be what it's like being the stars. They just sit there, in infinite space, and watch us. No matter what we do, ruin, create, feel, experience, they just keep shining."

"Very thoughtful" he murmurs. I nod.

"Maybe it's the side effects of being Loony Lovegood, but I feel so small, not physically, I just feel small compared to the world," I sigh wistfully "I'm just this little speck in the whole history of the world, and no one's going to remember a simple girl who wrote and wore butterbeer caps. There are witches and wizards out there curing deadly diseases, why would anyone remember someone like me? I'm ordinary."

"I'm sure people don't think you're just ordinary Luna."

"Oh yes, I'm Loony," I sigh against my own will and tap one of my fingertails against my empty Sherbet glass "but hey, at least I'm going to go down with a reputation of being different, instead of just another case number. Cheers."

"Luna."

"Yes?" I ask and pull my eyes away from the stars to look at him.

"Could you..."

"Yes?"

"ever lo...stand correctly?" he says, averting from what he was originally going to say. I shrug it off, it was probably going to be about Neville. I sigh and get up.

"Seems like it," I whisper distractedly "Have you seen Tonks?"

"Someone ask for me?" I turn quickly on my heels, getting a woozy feeling, and spot Tonks.

"Yes, Tonks, would you mind telling me where Draco is?"

"Why do you want to see him?"

"The dance, I still promised him one."

"He's still in the tent, I think he's by the buffet."

"Oh all right, thanks a lot Tonks," I say and wander back to the doorway "Thanks for the help Remus. I'll see you sometime, hopefully."

* * *

As I enter, I see him step forward and raise his arm but put it back down. Still slightly loaded, I start towards the buffet.

"Hello Draco" I greet Draco cheerily as I spot him, pulled back from the crowds and holding a cup of some red liquid.

"Luna, are you all right?" he asks with a concerned look in those pale blue eyes. I grab the drink, set it down on the table and pull him towards the dance floor.

"I'm repaying you Draco, thank you so much for telling me about Neville."

He looks suspiciously at me as I pull off my gloves and toss them onto a nearby table. I wrap my arms around his neck again, like before, and begin to dance to an already begun song.

"Are you drunk Lovegood?" he asks incrediously, using my last name again. I giggle.

"Of course not."

"You're sure?"

"Proof positive," I put on a smile "Sherbet lemons are delicious."

"Was it laced?" he adds.

"A little" I wrinkle my nose and he smirks.

"Have you been having fun? Besides Longbottom, of course."

"Yes, I've been meaning to ask, how did you know about that?"

"Well you know Frederique Astaire in Granger's department? She's seen Granger leave with Longbottom, them snogging on the way out."

"And you know this Frederique?"

"Yes, she's a ministry official."

"Have you slept with her?"

"Excuse me?"

"Have you slept with her, you know, not sleeping but the other bedroom activity?"

"No...and how does this apply to you?"

"I was just wondering," I finish as the music dies down "I guess it's time to leave."

"Yes apparently" Draco says, staring at me abnormally.

"Shouldn't we see them off?" I grab his hand and pull him towards the front of the tent, to see Hermione and Ron leave on their honeymoon. They both rush out to hoots and hollaring, loud claps and magic bubbles floating around. I hear a loud pop before I can get a good view of how they leave.

"Oh hell" I say quietly.

"At least they're happy," Draco says with quite a look of disgust on his face.

"Why did they invite you again?"

"Destiny."

"Ah yes, because they surely would not make such a mistake out of free will."

"Exactly."

I giggle "you know, sometimes Draco, you aren't that bad."

* * *

Waking up hazily the next morning, I take a deep breath and cringe. My brain pounds against the inside of my skull threateningly, like it's about to exploud. This image causes me to groan and raise my hand to my forehead. Hangovers bad; best to just stay drunk.

Shifting over to a cooler section of pillow, I sigh and just decide on staying in bed. Inhaling deeply again, I try to will away the pain. My arms pull up the comforter to shield my eyes against the bright light of the window and I moan loudly underneath it.

"Oh would you try to keep it down," a voice from outside the blanket says "otherwise you'll have the whole place thinking you're dying!"

"I am dying" I respond unconciously.

"No you're not" the voice says getting closer.

"I am," I say, thinking it's probably someone from work come to check on me "I've had too much to drink, and my brain is pounding against my skull like it wants to get out or something."

The blanket is suddenly pulled back and my eyes squeeze shut against the sudden burst of light.

"Oh, do open your eyes," the voice says and this time I recognise it as male. As I open my eyes, the light filters my vision and I see the one and only Draco Malfoy.

"MALFOY?" I ask incrediously. I sit up quickly and cast my glance around the room. The blankets and sheets are white, and there are large bay windows around the room as sunlight beams through. The whole place is decorated in white, with a few green flowers to accent dressers and an elegant fireplace near the end of the bed.

"Yes?"

"WHY am I here?"

He chuckles "Luna, put it together, you're sober now."

Odd flashes race through my mind as I think back. Lemon Sherbet, Remus on the grass, dancing with Malfoy, Ron and Hermione leaving, leaving with Malfoy,  
arriving at his house...

"I SLEPT WITH YOU?" I ask loudly. He laughs out loud this time.

"Not only slept," he says with a wide smirk set perfectly on his features "I never knew Ravenclaws were that flexible. I do believe I'll call you Pretzel from now on."

"AUGH!" I yell and quite literally jump out of bed "Where are my clothes?"

"Somewhere, I believe the servants took them for cleaning," he continues to smirk as I wrap a sheet around my naked body "Now now Luna, I'm sure you had just as much fun as I did last night."

I sigh desperatly and sink back onto the bed. What have I done? I've slept with Malfoy! Slytherin extraordinaire, enemy to every other house in Hogwarts! A pair of sturdy hands wrap themselves onto my shoulders and begin to massage gently. I moan lightly as he expertly works his slender hands up and down my frame, relaxing every muscle in my back and shoulders. But...it's Malfoy. Imagine all the torture he's done to other people...

"I never did touch you" he says smoothly, as if reading my mind, as another hand slips lower down my spine. I nod.

"I think you noticed that sometime," he continues as I don't bother to respond "you were kind of impossible to me. Though it would have been easy to find the insults, it was like an easy target, and in those days easy was something I took quickly, but some instinct told me you were different."

"Oh bloody hell Malfoy, you're not feeding me that you've loved me forever," I complain "it's practically a scene out of a romance novel."

"You don't think there was a reason I didn't disturb you and your crazed ways?"

"Everyone else made fun of me, you knew it wouldn't affect me."

"That wouldn't be it" he explains as I sigh. I dig myself into the covers again.

* * *

"Luna-kins" a voice spills into my ears "Wake-y, wake-y again!"

"Bloody hell Malfoy, leave me alone! I'm a waking disaster, bugger off!" I scream from under the covers and thrash a bit, trying to kick at whatever is pressing on the sheets.

"Woah! Luna, it's not Malfoy!"

"What?" I ask from under the sheets, not daring to move "Great, who've I slept with now?"

A pair of laughs come from outside my fabric fort.

"No one here, now would you just come out?"

"No," I refuse "I don't want to know what's going on about my head."

"You Ravenclaws sure do like to hide in things."

"Books, studies, blankets. My blankets to be exact," I hear as someone yanks the sheets back from my grasping hands. I squeal a bit and hide my eyes.

"Oi, get a grip! It's just us!"

"Is it death?"

"No" laughter erupts again.

"Then I don't want to know who us is."

A pair of hands grabs my arms away from my eyes and I see Fred and George Weasley peering down at me with grins on their faces.

"You two? I've slept with you TWO?"

"No-"

"Again, you haven't slept with us-"

"Though, we wouldn't mind-"

"That much, if you had," Fred grins. I slap him on the hip and smile.

"So it was just a drunken dream," I grin contentedly "I haven't slept with anyone, or Malfoy. Who's up for drinks?"

"Oh well yes, about that-"

"You did sleep with Malfoy."

"WHAT?"

"You slept with Malfoy" George says directly. I stare indescribably at him, left in my ruffled party dress and my hair in a mess.

"Er..how did I end up here?" I start to get up and search for my wand. Fred hands me it as George begins to wind the tale.

"Well, we saw you at the wedding dancing with Malfoy, wondering what the bloody hell was going on, and why you would ever fancy Malfoy."

"Then we saw you leaving with him and lost you, we knew you were going to the mansion."

"We couldn't apparate, so we had to use a few tricks to get in and by that time, he'd already had his way with you. So-"

"We flooed you here."

"I see...er, thanks?"

"No worries mate" George agrees.

"Any time" Fred continues. I nod thankfully and mutter a spell to fix my hair and conjure some of my clothes from home onto my body.

"What's for breakfast?"

* * *


	4. Monday Mornings

"Monday mornings," I take a deep breath, surveying the binding room for _The Quibbler_, "This entire week, has been Monday mornings."

The mousey girl next to me, Miss Elladora Greendrop, flings a folder of papers across her desk. She adjusts her horn rimmed glasses on her nose, looking exasperated with pencils flying wildly out of her loose updo. She has silky brown hair and elusive brown eyes that could charm many a warlock, but being a workaholic means she hides behind many an outfit. Elladora is the Quibbler's second editor, and my best friend.

"Every day of every bloody bleeding year is a Monday Luna, I thought you'd noticed," Elladora sighs and floats a quill over to her desk. A flick of the wrist and she sets the charm to spell correct. Almost instantly, vicious red marks fill up the page, placing finishing touches on it. That, I think, is why I do my own correcting.

"Well, if you were just a bit chipper."

"I wasn't born to be chipper" Elladora says distractedly, whirling herself around the desk like a kart racer and picking up multitudes of paper.

"How much do I pay you?"

"Far too little," she laughs.

"Then raises all around!" I yell to the empty room.

"I'm sure the printing machine is out of his ink cartridges."

"I do believe he's jiggling."

"Oh Luna," she sighs "is it true?"

"Has someone died?" I start thinking that something may have happened to Ron or Hermione; they've been on their honeymoon in the tropics for about a week now. Though, knowing Hermione, she'll have Ron immunized for everything possible. I smile absent mindedly. The wedding was only a bit ago, and already it feels like forever. I bet their house is immaculate.

"No, about you and George Weasley."

I gasp dramatically.

"How could you think such a thing Elladora? You know I would tell you first."

Truth be told we have been dating a bit.

"No you wouldn't, that's just a little thing you would keep hidden after your rendezvous with Draco Malfoy."

"I was drunk; I don't think it was a rendezvous."

I ponder this. It wasn't. George is great though. A goofy smile spreads across my face.

"I knew it" Elladora declares but I ignore her, I barely pay her anything anyway. I giggle. The past week has been one big blob of monotony, except when I see George. There is a sudden clinking, signaling that the quill Elladora enchanted has finished it's correcting. I pet the quill lightly, telling it it's done a good job.

"Luna, you've lost it, you're in love."

"I'm not; I just think quills deserve rewards too."

"Is he making more than me now?"

"Who's crazy? You just addressed that quill as a he."

"Isn't that calling the rice white?" I give her a weird eyebrow look "Sorry, these articles aren't as great anymore."

I nod, once again not really paying attention. My thoughts drift to Mr. Weasley. He does love it when I call him that. I don't know why. After I woke up, by the Weasley twins' requirement, George cooked me a proper breakfast and whisked himself off to work. George and Fred throw themselves into their work a lot, I've noticed. With their job, I can't blame them, tinkering with toys and playing with pranks all day long. The Willy Wonka's of the troubling wizard world.

"We've had a first date" I say with a grin. Elladora drops her quill and swings over to me.

"And?"

"It was wonderful, he's nothing like Neville," Elladora winces at the mention of his name. Neville has moved off to China with Frederique Astaire "he's charming, funny, and sweet. And I'm wondering if he's just another beginning of the relationship Neville."

Elladora bites her lip, "I could spy."

"You'd have to meet him."

"I could live with that. As long as the whole happy clan doesn't come along."

"Perfect," I moan, noticing the time "I should boot; George wants to drag me to some mystery location. I'll set up java or something you'll like."

"How about Venice?" she calls as I apparate out.

* * *

"George" I moan loudly. My communicator buzzes as I ride a muggle Tran. The communicator is disguised as one of their _cell_ _phones_ and is connected to the World Wide Witch Network.

"I know love, but I have to stay late. Fred's being a real old prude," George sparks from the other end of the line. I whine pitifully.

"You're identical, that means you're an old prude. George, if you're going to always end up working late, I don't even want to attempt this-"

"Love! Luna! No, don't start getting ideas."

"Why not?"

"Because I really like you, and I don't want this to end before it even starts. Ask anybody in my family, they know I don't stay late unless we're on the brink."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

I bite my lip identical to Elladora.

"Can I have a hint?"

"It's big."

"Gigantic?"

"This nugget will put us on the map."

"You made the map, Mr. Weasley, now get to work."

I clap the communicator, cutting off the signal and lean back with a smile.

* * *

Back at the Burrow, I am practically swimming in family love. It's sickening if you think about it, but I'm too happy to be thinking. Everyone is running off their high from the wedding, Harry and Remus are hanging about. They both seem to be keeping a close eye on me, but are effectively masquerading that by being jolly old friends of the family and therefore entitled.

"You look happy" a grown up Ginny says to me, handing me a mug of butterbeer and settling herself in the chair next to me.

"I guess I am" I take a large sip of the butterbeer and content myself with staring at the fire place and allow the butterbeer to burn lightly in my stomach. Ever since that wedding hangover, I've been reacting harshly to alcohol.

"Your cheeks are glowing, your lips are pouty, and your hair is shiny and bouncy," Remus says, welcoming himself into the small gathering "I do believe you're in love Miss Luna."

"I don't know about that one either Remus" I blush lightly, trying to adjust to calling him Remus and feign off questions about George. Ginny grins in the typical Weasley way.

"You do like him, and I know he likes you," she giggles.

"How would you know?"

"You're all he talks about in his journal. Well, not journal exactly, but pensieve."

"George has a pensieve? George has thoughts?"

Ginny giggles again, "He had to develop them eventually. Come see."

Remus takes the butterbeer gently from my hands and I follow Ginny to George's room in the Weasley household. He and Fred own a house, but still keep a room here. The room is still as messy and disorganized as their days in Hogwarts, as I remember it when I got invited here starting the year George and Fred left school. In the corner of the mess however, are two tall bowls, one beside George's bed and one next to Fred's. Ginny gently creeps on George's and whispers something to it.

"Password?"

"According to the Weasley genetic pattern, yeah. You'd think they'd have tighter security these two, being the ones who break into everything."

I giggle as the pensieve swirls below my straightened body. It starts to churn quicker and quicker until Ginny grabs my hand and dabs the silvery liquid lightly. My body is suddenly jerked harshly into the pot, not an extra sound made to the world except a fluid whooshing in our ears. I out of the blue realize sometimes solitude is our best gift. It helps us lose ourselves.

* * *


	5. You Had Time

Back in 5th year. At the burrow for the first time. I stare around my past hurriedly, but from George's view. There's a light feeling in the air, like everything is great, the world is at ease finally. It feels like there's a summation, a conclusion to something. This must be how George felt after leaving school. There's a buzz in the air, and it's knocking on the Weasley twins' door.

"George and Fred Weasley!" a voice rings across the land of Weasley and Ginny and I both visibly wince. Molly's found out.

"I always hated this memory" Ginny leads me into the Burrow, indicating the kitchen where she is quivering. I don't remember this, so I must be just traveling here. In my enchanted car, on the brink of something new, wand stuck behind my ear and butterbeer corks plinking and plunking with the bounce of the road.

"Disaster zone!" a young Ginny calls to the house. Molly rears on her, bearing down like a raucous bull and Ginny quickly races to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"IS THIS TRUE?" Molly's voice rings through the house, the pipes around Ginny's room nearly shuddering. I place myself behind George, almost as a sign of support, but Molly's glance does not falter from Fred and George.

"IS IT TRUE?" Molly repeats. The twins merely sink a little lower in their places.

"What do you two think you're pulling? This is not a joke! This is life!"

"We know Mum-"

"It's not like we haven't thought about it-"

"Hush!" Molly screams again and the Ginny besides me shivers.

"Mum!" Fred yells as George glares at his twin for a split second.

"Get out of my sight!" Molly yells and the boys thankfully take their reprieve. A car pulls up to the Burrow and I realize it must be me. Harry and Hermione will arrive in a few hours time.

Outside, George and Fred are hurriedly scurrying out of their window; apparating would be too loud for a mother's hearing. They run towards my car and the memory comes rushing back to me.

They kidnap me, to be honest.

They rip me from the car, my favourite book tumbling into a puddle of mud, and race towards the forest. Just as we reach the edge of the woods I feel a familiar tug on my body and I'm back in George's old room.

* * *

Back in the Burrow, Ginny settles into a comfortable sofa without a tense muscle in her body.

"You treat that like an everyday experience" I comment, clenching my arms and physically relaxing them.

"Did you always know?"

"I don't think I ever thought anyone could like me."

"Yeah, I know how that feels," she smiles serenely, a sudden cloud hanging in her eyes. I sigh deeply, wondering who she's in love with nowadays.

"Oh my, Fleur!" I hear Molly squeal from the kitchen.

"Fleur Delacour?" I ask, already sitting up.

"Yeah, Phlegm. Maybe Francois is with her," Ginny says breathlessly.

"Francois?" I ask as I hear a loud bang issuing from the Weasley kitchen.

I finally manage out to the kitchen when I'm swept up in a swing and a soft kiss is placed on my lips. I groggily open my eyes to George's freckled face.

God, I adore those freckles.

I kiss him again, my feet off the floor and I feel his lips tug into a smile without meaning to, and a laugh erupts from his lips.

"It's so great Luna" the words spill out of his mouth quickly. I grin.

"I told you, didn't I?"

"Yes you did" he says breathlessly when a loud string of country music arises and Molly is doing a loop-de-loop with Ginny, Fleur is clapping her hands and Fred is excitedly tapping his feet. George places me gently on a hand carved stool and tells me about his day.

"We did it Luna, we got the next big thing."

I smile happily at George's enthusiastic telling of 'the next big thing' when I notice, just past him, a sullen looking male is brooding on another stool. His face is strong, with pale blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Who's he?"

George spins around, glancing at the new visitor.

"That's Francois, Fleur's personal assistant."

I laugh, "are they all blonde?"

"I think so" George agrees and runs a hand through my hair, pulling it down my pale shoulders and onto my collarbone. I lean into his touch, shivers running down my spine, and kiss him on the nose.

"Aww, zey 're so coote!" Fleur declares cutely and I nearly jump "Bill and I 're stell laik zat, eveen though he es verreh busee." She pulls an extra sad look and everyone aww's.

"I need you to meet someone George," I add very sternly, his face drops and I giggle "she's my 'other' editor. Her name is Elladora Greendrop." His face brightens exponentially.

"I'm great with best friends" he grins and snakes his arms around my waist.

"I hope you're great with scathing, Ella won't take it easy on you."

"I have a secret weapon."

"Do you?"

"Yes, it's called about eight thousand charming brothers."

"Oh you are not! You can't bribe my best friend."

"Why not? Charlie's over in Diagon Alley…"

"George Weasley!"

"What?" I tisk.

"Luuuna" he coos, knowing I can take forever to talk again (forever being until he snogs me into oblivion and I have to yell). I upturn my nose.

"You have lovely boogedy's."

Ginny laughs, having been listening in on our conversation. I don't budge a smile.

"You spend ALL DAY away from me, tell me you're coming in late, then tell me you're going to bribe my best friend? No, Weasley, no."

"Luuuuuuuna," he coos longer, pressing his forehead against mine "I love you."

Ginny gasps loudly enough for the celebrations to stop. I gulp as everyone stares at me.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course I'm serious! I've done a lot of growing up since school ground crushes," his eyes are completely focused and I start to notice the pattern in his freckles, sprinkled across his nose and cheeks and eyelids, I smile, "you know I have Luna. I love you, and it's so embarrassing to say it in front of this family." I see his neck begin to go red.

"I love you too" I say, surprisingly without tears in front of the Weasley's. He brings me into a hug off the stool with a gleeful yell. He finally sets me down and I see Ginny offering Francois a sausage link. A small smile finally cracks his stone features.

"I'm really going to bring Charlie though, Elladora Greendrop will like him," he says challengingly.

"Oh fine," I say nonchalantly "she needs a good guy. This seems to be a family populated with them." I nudge his chin.

"You seem so ruffled about it now" he says sarcastically and nips at my shoulder.

"I had to get your attention somehow sweetie."

"You're a sly one, Lovegood."

"You've met your match."

* * *

_Getting dragged to the forest, my newest robes started to get ripped to ribbons by sharp branches and prickles lying around on the ground. My shoes were already muddy, but the boys ahead of me didn't care. They tore through the forest, picking up speed with every natural corner and dodging prickle bushes and other magical flora with expert precision. George had a tight grip on my hand, making it white and ghostly, as my legs kicked out from under my rapid run, trying to keep pace with the two. I was thinking about my book, lying by the car on the ground, barely read, and how excited I was to be coming to the burrow. Now I was in its woods. _

_Fred and George had halted and were now scrambling around the dimly lit forest. Their wands were beaming down beaten trails and oddly moved branches, like they'd been placed there, and the boys were examining the gnarled knotholes on trees. George suddenly tapped and Fred moved closer. I peered around the tree to see if anything was happening, but the boys seemed satisfied enough._

"_Come on" Fred whispered, slipping behind the tree. George had already disappeared. I thought he had walked behind the tree, but as I intended to follow Fred I was confronted by a fully formed tree, and nothing but blank forest, unruffled and untouched. I almost whispered a curse when I saw a freckled hand rip through the physical barrier of the tree and grab my arm, pulling me towards solid wood. I shut my eyes tight, allowing my muscles to clench simultaneously in readiness for impact._

_I floated through the tree. _

* * *


	6. Quiet And Extraordinary People

I feel like this chapter lost touch with the characters personalities. I'll read the books again, and hopefully next chapter will be up soon! (:

* * *

"And then..." 

I roll my eyes. How many thens are there? Shouldn't Elladora be freaking out and rushing for her thesaurus? Darn Weasley's. They've too much charm.

George, sitting next to me, calmly sipping some Fire Whiskey, even though I told him about oh, five times, what it does to his heart (there was an article on it, check the Quibbler), laughing at all the appropriate moments of Charlie's jokes.

It's like a laugh circus. A laugh riot. A laugh...everything. Except for me.

Huzzah.

"Luna, you seem down."

"Oh, do I?" I beam, "I hadn't meant to. My mind is preoccupied."

Honestly, Ms. Elladora Greendrop, what upsets me is that I might have to fire you.

George's hand rests itself on my thigh and gives it a little squeeze, trying to be supportive. He doesn't know what's wrong either though, and looks at me with a confused grimace, trying to be that supportive I need. I'd rather be alone in the bathroom. I am here, however, listening to Charlie's wonderful stories of Romania, which I bet he misses all the time, and I bet he can't settle with one woman anyway, because he is so acclimated to adrenaline and life threatening excitement, and he wouldn't fancy the idea of one bland woman for years and years.

Yes. That's exactly why he's single still.

_'Stop being nasty,'_ the voice in my head sneers. My guilt complex is coming back around again.

A shiver runs through my spine again, a natural occurrence lately, as George's hand shifts and nudges me a little. I look up at him, a little lost in my thoughts and he raises his eyebrows. I glance over at Elladora and Charlie, who are charmingly eating their exact same spaghetti dishes (which they had politely mentioned that it was such a coincidence), and a waiter behind me says "Excuse me." A blush creeps onto my cheeks and I let him set down my salad. George gives me another look.

I pick up a fork, thinking._ 'Salad, salad, full of lettuce...'_

That sounds like a limerick.

George finally removes his hand from my thigh, and begins to eat the strange thing he's ordered. Looks like squid to me, which turns my stomach a little onto itself. I can see the writhing squid twisting and turning down my esophagus.

_Ew.  
_  
Why did it have to be Bill that was married?

* * *

Back at home, I slide the ruby red heels I'd been wearing off my feet uncomfortably, and wearily drag myself to the couch. 

"I don't know what was wrong with you tonight, Luna," George says, removing his dinner jacket lined with purple and yellow stripes. I hold onto my head, feeling like a domestic fight on a drama show.

"I don't know either George, honest."

"Sweetie, you know you can't lie," George settles himself into my couch next to me, wiggling me closer, "tell Uncle George what's stuck in your hosery."

"That would be those little bits of squid you were flicking at me" I indicate by flicking him on the nose and giving him a smile. I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Well, it was something with Elladora or Charlie, I see," he says seriously, despite his Weasley freckles, "since you're fine at home, and here with me. Which I'm glad over, as I spent all dinner wondering what I could have possibly done wrong."

"Since you're perfect, indeed," I laugh, "how could you commit imperfection? Impossible." He won't crack a smile.

"Really, Luna."

"I have to fire Elladora."

"What? Why? You're practically twins at work!"

"She's been really slacking off, since she met Charlie. I mean, she approves of you and all..."

George finally cracks, "oh, I've been tried, tested, and true stamped, have I?"

"Yes" I say simply. He pinches my shoulder, "ouch!"

"But yes," I straighten, pulling a frown and pretending to be in a business meeting, "Charlie is not a fantastic influence on her."

"Oh yes he is," George rides up on a white horse to his brother's defense, "she's much happier, everyone can see it, she practically glows, and she much more relaxed than when I met her first."

"But her work is suffering! I had to put in _three_ retracts in this month's issue for her lack of fact checking skills last month, three is pretty serious!"

"Well do you have to fire her over it?"

"If I get sued..."

"I know Luna, I run a business too."

"It's the same thing George. You kill someone with a Puking Pastille, and you get sued up the wazoo. I kill someone in print, and bye bye to lovely lifestyle, and my father's legacy."

"Oh, Ms. Lovegood, you take yourself too seriously sometimes," he says sympathetically, pulling me closer and into his lap, hugging me into submission. I kiss him gently on the cheek and rest my head on his shoulder, feeling like a scene in a movie. This sort of thing doesn't normally happen to me.

"Are you happy, George?"

"Of course I am. Are you happy, Luna?"

"Yes, very, I believe."

"You believe?"

"Sometimes my mind tricks itself."

He kisses my forehead, "everyone's does. We just want to be happy."

And for some reason Remus pops into my head. I wonder if he's happy. I wonder if Tonks was happy in their relationship. I wonder if they'll ever feel that same kind of happiness again. Will I be able to wake up and feel this happiness forever?

I burrow my head into George's neck. Thoughts are too difficult tonight.

"Drown me, George, make me forget."

He looks seriously at me, "I don't know how."

"You always do," I answer, pulling his fire red hair through my fingers, curling the edges of my lips into a seductive grin and kissing him until I feel the rush of warm air from his nose speed its way into oblivion.

* * *

And there's the old Luna, spinning into circles and circles, crashing on the ground with giggles and plinking and plunking noises of handmade jewelry, and blonde hair sprawled in a halo around her head, and there's another boy on top of her, saying she looks like a sun goddess, with all that light. She's drowning in this light, dizzy and decadent and delicious, he says above her. Her head is full of poetry. 

The grass is green and the sky is blue, or is it the other way around? She wonders out loud. He laughs, kissing her quickly and longingly. The world is pretty huge, but all there is is blonde against green right now, and the black robes scattered on the ground, sagging and lazy from summer heat, and his black hair the same way.

And suddenly the magic doesn't exist any longer, as realism snakes its way through long ago dreams, hidden in the back of her wardrobe. The Luna of childhood and wonder has disappeared under a pale chest with a few wisps of hair and sweat beads. Innocence dies in the grass.

* * *

This memory eludes me as I wake up in a stupor. My body feels full and overflowing, George is content and asleep. 

First times aren't supposed to be fantastic, but every girl has her dream of romance.

George continues to sleep, surprisingly not snoring, as if he's contended as a child.

And suddenly I need to get out and breathe.

I pull on a purple sundress, letting the light fabric slide its way over this smooth canvas I call skin, and topple myself downstairs, into the sunshine of the deck. I pull up the umbrella, letting the light stream through the green and yellow, and sit.

"Good morning Luna!" I hear a voice call. I smile at the familiar sight from the grass in front of my house.

"Shouldn't you be home by now, Remus Lupin? Running away with your phantom pack?"

"Of course I should, but this side of England is so lovely this time of summer," he says, making his way through the unruly grasses and charmingly making his way up the stairs. "This is a very nice view, isn't it?"

I nod, motioning for him to sit down. He shrugs off his jacket, putting it gently on the table, and I smile at him.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Oh, do drop the formalities Luna, but yes, some tea sounds wonderful."

I slide my way from my comfortable chair and head to the kitchen, seeing that George is up, and has a kettle on the stove. He comes up behind me, sliding his arms around my waist and placing his head on my shoulder.

"I've never seen this dress" he comments roughly in my ear, kissing my earlobe.

"I know, I think I look horrid in purple," I giggle.

"I'll have to keep that in mind" he growls.

"George! Professor Lupin is outside on the deck."

George wanders off to the deck without another word. I smile at his receding frame, holding myself in that warm second when I can still feel his arms wrapped around me, and I'm overwhelmed with contentment. I busy myself pouring tea into three cups.

* * *

"Oh look, there's the moon," I comment, staring at the sky as I bring the tea outside. George glances up, his mind too busy to focus on something miniscule, but Remus continues to stare up as I sit down and drink my tea. George and Remus continue the conversation they had been having before I entered. 

"So it does sound quite exciting George, I assume your mother and father are proud?"

"Well, I'm sure Dad is, but Mum's always another case. She still gets on about how me and Fred should've finished our schooling, maybe we'd be more mature about it now."

"The business seems to be running smoothly though, correct?"

"Very, when Fred is handling the books, at least. I'm too absent minded," they talk like proper gentlemen at their afternoon tea. I laugh.

"What is it?"

"Ha ha, you two sound like old codgers," I continue to laugh, my tea jiggling precariously in its cup.

"I'm no old codger," George says, dragging my chair closer to his and pecking me on the cheek, "I've enough youth for you, Ms. Business Brain."

Remus smiles fondly at us, until I notice his eyes beginning to tint a little greener. I've seen that from father too, envy. Soon after, it was malice.

I finger the edge of my sundress, playing with a small, loose thread.

"Anything wrong, love?"

"Just the Elladora thing."

"Elladora? Your other editor?" Remus pipes in.

"You know about her?" I ask.

"Of course, I read the Quibbler."

I grin, "that's nonsensical for a man like you Remus."

Why am I still treating him like professor?

"One must maintain one's youthful outlook," he toasts me "she's a lovely, quiet girl, is she?"

"Quiet and extraordinary," I say, leaning back in my chair, quoting her. I look up, as both men are staring at me.

"I feel old."

I laugh, "I feel older. I must have grown up in the last week."

"Luna could never grow up."

The funny thing is, I think she finally did.

* * *


End file.
